


Feeling Rebellious

by Literature_is_madness



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literature_is_madness/pseuds/Literature_is_madness
Summary: Charlotte Heywood wants to make Georgiana feel better after her tremendous heartbreak. As she is still in London, she makes a plan to cheer her friend up.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Georgiana Lambe, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Feeling Rebellious

Georgiana was safe and in her room. She felt so disheartened and devestted over her romantic efforts with Otis Molyneux. After spending time with her in her bedroom, Georgiana was in such low spirits that Charlotte wondered what could be done to cheer up her best friend. She sat in the lounge area in Bedford Square and pondered what made her happy when she was sad.   
Suddenly she had a perfect idea. Although, she would have to go about her plan quietly otherwise it may be very inappropriate if she was caught. As she was in London, she would take advantage of the opportunities that were made available to her. With a clap of her hands she got her purple spencer on and walking shoes and set off down the stairs. 

She snuck down the stairs and could hear Mr. Tom talking with what she assumed was Sidney Parker in the downstairs lounge area. They were discussing how to spread the news of Sanditon’s Regatta. she was halfway to the door when “Miss Heywood.” A familiar voice called out to her. She froze dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. 

“Yes Mister Parker,” she said smiling. For some bizarre reason she felt guilty and suspicious.   
Sidney knew there was something amiss, but he could not tell what. She looked shy and absolutely adorable. He wanted to wander over and kiss her. “Where are you going this afternoon?” he sighed and then added “I thought you disliked London,”   
“I was off for a walk,” she comforted herself that she was not technically lying as she would be walking to the place and back.   
“Where? Pray,” he said. He had discarded his long black coat and was in his blue vest with his long sleeves rolled up. An errand thought appeared in her head and she thought he looked quite attractive. Although she shook the thought straight away.   
“Out in the fresh air,” Sidney thought she looked rather attractive today. Her hair was down and her eyes glistening. 

“Parker!” Before he could interrogate Charlotte more, Lord Babbington appeared and was talking with Sidney about urgent matters pertaining to Sanditon. Charlotte took advantage of this distraction and slipped out of the door. 

Finally, she arrived at her destination Brookes Bookshop. It was not a grand shop, but it was the largest shop she had ever seen that’s entire contents was books. A good book would cheer Georgiana up but what kind, she wondered. As she walked in, she was astonished by the rows and rows of books. There was ladders attached to the bookshelves to assist the browser to collect the book. She was so happy to be here. There was chairs set in the corner to allow for readers to peruse the books before they purchased them. Oh, how wonderful! She thought, she might be in heaven.   
“Hello,” she said to the older man behind the till.   
“Good morning Miss,” he said, looking at her over his glasses. She started to scan across the shelves.   
Romance wouldn’t do. She did not need a painful reminder of Otis.   
Nonfiction, that was too educational and nothing that Georgiana would be interested in.   
Tragedy, that was too close to a reminder of Otis.   
Romantic Thriller, hmm, she wondered. Maybe Georgiana would like something gory and repulsive. She picked out a book with a black cover and spine. It looked so mysterious. She flicked through the book as she usually did and was reading 

“… he sucked and sucked, lapping up her blood. Unable to contain himself. She writhed in agony at the pleasure of his teeth in her neck…”

Oh My. A book containing adult physical love making. She had never seen a book like it. She had read books about love and something there was physical kissing but never anything further. She blushed and hoped that the other customers in the shop did not see her. She flicked through the book further...

“Phillip had come to the princesses rescue and she was thankful. He alone had vanquished the vampiric beast. He came close and her core was warm, she touched his cheek and kissed him passionately…”

She did not dare read anymore whilst in the shop. Georgiana would love this although, Charlotte considered that it was not lady-like for young ladies to read such books. If she were caught it would be very embarrassing. She took another off the shelf and hid both of them close to her chest. She walked to the till with her head held high and the old man wrapped them up and said “enjoy,” with a smile.   
She noted that she had never felt so rebellious and was really excited to show Georgiana her latest find.


End file.
